Draperies are a popular type of covering used in residential and commercial applications to cover a window, door, and/or other architectural structure. Drapes are typically made from a single panel of fabric which is hung or suspended vertically from a rod or other carrier. The suspended drape may then be moved laterally or horizontally to cover or expose the adjacent architectural structure, as desired. Conventionally, drapes have been manufactured using a panel of fabric having a wavy profile formed from alternating, “soft” rounded bends. As a result, a typical drape will tend to splay outwardly in all directions as it descends from its constrained top. In addition, such a drape configuration typically creates a very large collection or gathering of material when the drape is moved to its retracted position along the side of the architectural structure, which can be aesthetically undesirable and also occupies a large amount of floor/window space. Moreover, conventional drapes are often difficult to package and can be quite labor-intensive for the drapery installer.
The design emphasis in home and building structures has maintained pressure on the industry to continue to create new and improved draperies for architectural structures that provide a unique, aesthetically attractive appearance for the room in which a drape(s) is installed while also exhibiting the desired light transmission/blocking properties and/or the desired insulation properties for the covering. Although some improvements have been made to drapes over the years, there still remains a need to create vertical drapes having both a unique appearance and desired functional properties for providing further options to consumers.
Accordingly, an improved, vertical cellular drape for use as a covering for an architectural structure would be welcomed in the technology.